doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jahel Morga
México |estado = activa }} Jahel Morga es una actriz de doblaje mexicana que ejerce también como licenciada en Ciencias y Técnicas de la Comunicación. Conocida por dar voz en español latino a los personajes "Lavinia" en la serie inglesa "Downton Abbey", "Mayko Tran" en la serie canadiense "Regenesis", "Sabrina" (Olivia Wilde) en "Si fueras yo (The Change Up)" protagonizada por Ryan Reynolds y "Anna" (Mélanie Laurent) en la película "Principiantes - Así se siente el amor (Beginners)" protagonizada por Ewan McGregor. También prestó su voz a "Kiki de Aries" en La Saga de Hades - Santuario (The Hades Chapter Sanctuary) de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Saint Seiya) en su versión para TV. Actualmente cursa la Carrera Profesional de Actuación en la Escuela Libre de Actuación en México (ELAM) dirigida por el Actor y Maestro Felipe Oliva. Comunicóloga titulada, se inicia como locutora en el año 2000 al producir y conducir programas locales de radio comercial. Desde el año 2006 ha cursado más de 10 talleres de actuación, teatro, doblaje de voz y locución comercial impartidos por los actores y locutores José Antonio Macías, Arturo Casanova, Humberto Solórzano, Alfonso Obregón, Daniel Abundis, Humberto Vélez, Esteban Siller, Sergio Morel y Abel Fernando dentro de diversas escuelas como el Taller de Actores Profesionales (T. A. P.) del Foro Shakespeare dirigido por el actor mexicano Bruno Bichir y el Taller de las Voces dirigido por la actriz y locutora mexicana Martha Escobar. En 2007 incursiona en el área de actuación de la voz. Actualmente participa activamente dentro del doblaje mexicano de películas, series, telenovelas e infomerciales. En teatro, actúa periódicamente desde el año 2007 en distintas obras culturales y escolares presentadas en diferentes foros y teatros como el del Patronato de la Casa del Actor y varias casas de cultura de la Ciudad de México, sumando 9 obras y 16 personajes (a septiembre de 2012). También se dedica a la locución comercial como talento y voz institucional para spots comerciales nacionales e internacionales de marcas reconocidas como Olay de Procter & Gamble. Otros de sus trabajos incluyen doblaje y locución para narraciones, infomerciales, videos y promocionales así como locución y doblaje en inglés para audio libros, cápsulas animadas y programas educativos para proyectos escolares multimedia, de TV e internet. Trabajos Series de TV (personajes fijos) * Koo Ae-Jeong (estelar) en The Greatest Love (novela coreana) * Jeong-Sook en Flames of Desire (telenovela coreana) * Kat en Alphas * Lavinia en Downton Abbey * Jessica en The Office (serie norteamericana) * Mayko Tran en Regenesis * Hazel en 30 Rock * Maria Amaro en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Sue en Smash * Bianca Sanfino en Blue Bloods * Madhuri en Outsourced * Lisinia en Spartacus (varios capítulos) * Soo Yu Yeong en Queen Of Reversals * Esmeralda Zelig en Ha-Alufa * Manny Santos (Cassie Steele) en Degrassi: La nueva generación * Amanda en Grey's Anatomy (Final de 5ª Temporada e inicio de 6ª Temporada) * Major Lucy Rodell en Friday Night Lights (Temporada 2 varios episodios) Otras participaciones: * Castle - Voces adicionales * Súper natural - Voces adicionales * Psych - Voces adicionales * Fringe - Voces adicionales * Spartacus - Voces adicionales * Life is Short - Voces adicionales * My Little Pony - Voces adicionales * 90210 (nueva serie) - Voces adicionales * Meteoro: la nueva generación - Voces adicionales * Doctor House - Voces adicionales * Bones - Voces adicionales * El mentalista - Voces adicionales * White Collar - Voces adicionales * The Good Wife - Voces adicionales * NCIS: Los Ángeles - Voces adicionales * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Ugly Betty - Voces adicionales * Power Rangers: Samurai - Voces adicionales * Mad Men - Voces adicionales * Fringe - Voces adicionales * Southland - Voces adicionales * Eureka - Voces adicionales * Dark Blue - Voces adicionales * Mentes criminales - Voces adicionales * Mr. Bean - Voces adicionales * Judging Amy - Voces adicionales * V - Voces adicionales * The Gates - Voces adicionales * Sons of Anarchy - Voces adicionales * Barney - Voces adicionales * The Good Guys - Voces adicionales * Human Target - Voces adicionales * Life and Times of Tim - Voces adicionales * Bikini Destinations - Voces adicionales Series animadas (personajes fijos) * Jennyline en Dragon Hunters * Sayaka Yumi / Shiro Kabuto en Shin Mazinger Z Hen * Señora Hurón en Garfield * Madre de Gigante en Doraemon (redoblaje) * Kiki en Saint Seiya Hades Infierno (versión de TV) (un capítulo) * Andrómeda Shun (niño) en Saint Seiya Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) Otras participaciones: * Fútbol callejero - Voces adicionales * Padre de familia - Voces adicionales * American Dad - Voces adicionales * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Voces adicionales * Bakugan - Voces adicionales * T.U.F.F. Puppy - Voces adicionales * Bakugan - Voces adicionales Películas * Skyler (Brooklyn Decker) en What to expect when you're expecting * Lady Thelma (Katie McGrath) en El romance del siglo * Sabrina (Olivia Wilde) en The change up * Dama (Olivia Wilde) en Conversations With Other Women * Dra. Abigail Tyler (Charlotte Milchard) en El Cuarto Contacto (versión DVD VIDEOMAX) * Chizuru Kagura (Francoise Yip) en The king of fighters * Anna (Melanie Laurent) en Beginners * Aethra -madre de Theseus- (Anne Day-Jones) en Immortals * Kate Corrigan en Hellboy: Swords of Storm (versión Redoblaje Videomax) * San / Princesa Mononoke en La princesa Mononoke (versión Redoblaje DVD ZIMA) * Satsuki Kusakabe en Mi vecino Totoro (versión Redoblaje DVD ZIMA) * Debbie (Leslie Mann) en Una pareja dispareja (I Love You Phillip Morris) * Janine en Miss Marzo (Miss March) * Olivia Pitterson (Samantha Morton) en El mensajero (2009) (The Messenger) * Subbashinidas en Historias de Fe: La Madre Teresa * Camelia en Un día en Sinaloa Otras participaciones: * The Crow III - Voces adicionales *Johny English - Voces adicionales * Precious - Voces adicionales (doblaje de Videomax) * Camp Rock - Voces adicionales * Tinker Bell - Voces adicionales * Programa de protección para princesas - Voces adicionales * Sector 9 - Voces adicionales * Juno - Voces adicionales * (500) Días con ella - Voces adicionales * Son como niños - Voces adicionales * Black Swan - Voces adicionales * Barbie: Un secreto de hadas - Voces adicionales * Open Season 2 - Voces adicionales * The Beaver - Voces adicionales * Millenium - Voces adicionales * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna - Voces adicionales * The Last Exorcism - Voces adicionales * Temporada de brujas - Voces adicionales * The Fighter - Voces adicionales * El luchador - Voces adicionales Traducción de largometrajes y series televisivas para doblaje al español y subtitulaje al inglés *“The Cove” (Ganadora del Óscar 2010) Largometraje Documental - inglés a español (doblaje) para DVD - Cliente o distribuidora: VIDEOMAX / TELEVISA *“Sport Science” Serie para TV 1ª Temporada - inglés a español (doblaje) para el sistema de TV satelital Dish - Cliente o distribuidora: MVS MULTIVISIÓN *“Cracks” Largometraje - inglés a español (doblaje) para DVD - Cliente o distribuidora: MOVIE CITY / UNIVERSAL *“2:13” Película - inglés a español (doblaje) para DVD - Cliente o distribuidora: CORAZÓN FILMS *“Grachi” (Dos capítulos) Telenovela latina - español a inglés (subtitulaje) para TV por cable - Cliente o distribuidora: NICKELODEON *"Pilot and the Kid" Película - inglés a español (guión técnico) para TV - Cliente desconocido *“Sport Elec Body Control” & “Vac Pac” Infomerciales de 30 minutos - inglés a español (doblaje) para TV - Cliente o distribuidora: L'AUTRE PROD / JML *“Undercover Boss” (Capítulo piloto) Serie - inglés a español (doblaje) para TV - Cliente desconocido Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México